


With Your Heart, Nothing Will Change

by JijiIkonic



Series: PENTAGON COLLEGE AU [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleaderkino, College AU, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, True Love, Yuki - Freeform, baseballplayerYuto, partone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiIkonic/pseuds/JijiIkonic
Summary: When dance major Hyunggu meets baseball team captain, Yuto, then keeps running into him, it's clear fate is trying to tell him something. But when he finally listens to fate, things get more and more complicated.





	1. Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this mostly fluff, self-edited YuKi college fic! I've prewritten it and will post the three consecutive parts weekly. Already starting on the HuiDawn sequel. Please leave comments!!!

To Hyunggu, he had a life altering decision to make. Although he was of the dramatic type, so choosing things in general was a struggle.

Option one: he could sit down at the completely empty table to his right, open his books and begin studying for his exam. Or option two: he could sit at the table to his left, which already HAD an occupant.

That occupant being the leather clad enigma that was Adachi Yuto.

Hyunggu had never come face to face with the university wide famous Adachi Yuto. The transfer from Japan here on a scholarship, CAPTAIN of Seoul U’s baseball team, and a general loner (at least that’s what people called him).

This is what initially sparked Hyunggu’s utter fascination with the boy, who could choose to be the most popular student on campus, but instead chose to sit alone at a table in the library, wearing all black.

No one approached the baseball player out of pure intimidation. Rumor had it that Yuto once busted up a classmate for trash talking his teammate. Hyunggu reasoned with himself that it was probably just a rumor and left it at that (Though with the obvious strength Yuto had, it wouldn’t be too difficult to do). 

So here Hyunggu was. Stranded at the metaphorical pitchfork in the middle of the library. Textbooks starting to make his arms feel numb from holding them up for so long.

“Shit, Hyunggu snap out of it.” He hissed, not realizing he was thinking out loud. Thus drawing the attention of the Japanese student at the end of the left-side table.  
Yuto turned around, looking over his shoulder questioningly at the younger, raising an eyebrow then turning back towards his books. 

“Goddamn…” Hyunggu froze, realizing that this mysterious (slightly emo) Yuto dude was actually kind of hot. He made the conscious effort to keep his thoughts firmly inside his head this time.  
Maybe this fact coupled with Hyunggu’s tendencies to betray commonality led him to say “Screw it.” And go with option 2 (This had NOTHING to do with the realization that Yuto’s face was very addicting to look at).

“Uh hello, May I uh… sit?” He asked pointing to an empty seat across from the Japanese student. Yuto looked up from his books, giving a barely visible nod and somehow Hyunggu wasn’t so nervous anymore. Even the littlest of acknowledgements suddenly calmed over his churning emotions.

Opening his books up as quietly as he could, and trying not to steal glances up at the other, Hyunggu tried to study. He tried, but it was all for nought as the Yuto was just TOO distracting for his own good.

The way the baseball player’s eyes were alight with imagination as he scanned the pages of some book, the twitch of his hand, and the way his chapped lips were pressed firmly together in concentration. 

Hyunggu took special notice of the boy’s lips, which were so perfect for… “OKAY HYUNGGU!” He shook his head trying to clear all thoughts of blatantly checking a stranger out. He sighed deeply and let his head fall and hit the table with a thunk. 

At the sound, Yuto jumped in his seat. Looking up and seeing the top of Hyunggu’s head.  
“Are you okay?” The other asked in a hushed voice.  
“Hmmm?” Hyunggu groaned from his position with his head on the tabletop, “Yeah just leave me here to die as all my grades plummet…” from spending too much time staring at your face and not studying… he almost added.  
“It can’t be that bad,” Yuto smiled softly… GOD THAT MADE IT WORSE.

Hyunggu KNEW his heart was beating too fast for it to be healthy. The blush on his pale cheeks a dead giveaway of the thoughts he were trying to keep in his head.

“Leave while you still have your heart, Hyunggu.” His brain was telling him.

In general Hyunggu was a shameless flirt, someone who didn’t mind getting rejected if the other wasn’t interested. However this time he found himself incapable of uttering even the most basic of flattery. It was different somehow. He was almost terrified of rejection this time around.

With a sigh he pulled himself together as best he could, and continued on the hushed conversation.

“IT IS really THAT bad, Yuto-hyung…” Hyunggu sighed, but he didn’t realize he used the older’s name until the Japanese boy’s smile was replaced by an expression of shock. 

“I… I uh have heard your name around campus…” Hyunggu tried to cover it up falling into his bad habit of rambling when he was nervous, “Sorry, I don’t even know you, and I know this might be really weird having someone you don’t know call you by your name… and I mean I’d be weirded out too…”  
“It’s alright,” Yuto cut off the younger, a look of knowing settling on his face. “I get recognized a lot,” he shrugged indifferently.

“Well I mean you ARE the star player of the Seoul Cranes.” Hyunggu gushed, hoping to get the other to open up a little more. He cringed at his own words, knowing that they sounded all too enthusiastic to be in casual conversation.

“Oh? Did you come to one of our games?” Yuto asked curiously lilting his head to the side. FUCK! HE WAS CUTE TOO?  
“I… I’ve always wanted to. Uh come to a game that is, but I’m always so busy with Cheer practice…” he sighed a little disappointed that he hadn’t attended a game sooner. Maybe he would’ve gotten to meet Yuto sooner…

“You’re a cheerleader?” Yuto’s eyes suddenly feigned some recognition as he looked upon Hyunggu.  
“Yeah, I’m uh... I’m on the team…” he nodded pointing to his team’s ribbon attached to his backpack, blushing bright red at the eyes of the athlete scanning him over.  
“Well I hope you can come cheer for us at one of our games.” Yuto commented with a curt nod, turning his attention back to his books. 

Hyunggu wanted to scream, but knew that it was uncalled for in the middle of the freaking library.

“Yeah, me too...” he whispered to himself quietly, then looking down at his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. 

From HUI  
HUI: Hyungguuu where are you???  
HUI: you said you’d help me hang posters for campus spirit week

“Shit, that’s today…” He sighed, gathering up his books.

“Leaving already?” Yuto asked, and if Hyunggu didn’t know better he thought the older might’ve been disappointed? Which made the blushing on his cheeks even more intense.  
“Uh Yeah…” He sheepishly hung his head, “I promised to help my friend with something…”  
“Alright. See you around.”  
“Okay.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Mhmm…”

“You’re not moving,” Yuto laughed a low toned chuckle. Hyunggu noticed he was just standing in place, his belongings half packed up. Not wanting to leave the library, but at the same time desperately wanting to leave the library and calm his racing heart.

“Yeah uh… peace out?” He practically sprinted out of the quiet building, knowing that everyone probably thought he was a maniac, but were they wrong really?

He caught his breath after the doors closed behind him.  
“What the fuck was that?” He asked himself, still feeling the warmth present on his face. Yuto’s dreamy eyes still burned into his memory. Boy would he love to have just leaned over the table and tasted the athlete’s pale lips, felt the taut muscles in his arms, and… STOP HYUNGGU. 

“What took you so long?” Hui asked, hanging a poster on the wall delicately, making sure it was perfectly level.  
“I… uh…” Hyunggu stuttered, still panting slightly from sprinting all the way from the library. The bright red blush slowly fading from cheeks.

“No way…” Hui smirked knowing his best friend all too well.  
“WHAT?” Hyunggu whined.  
“You met someone. I can tell.” The older chuckled to himself, “who?”  
“No one!”  
“Hyunggu, I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m your best friend for heaven’s sake,” Hui begged, “you can tell hyung anything,” he added in an aegyo voice.  
“Ew, promise to not do that ever again and I promise I’ll tell you,” Hyunggu snorted out a laugh.  
“Yeah yeah I promise, now who?” The currently maroon haired older demanded.  
“I just talked with them! That was it!” He tried to clarify before revealing the name that had been spinning on repeat in his mind.  
“WHO WAS IT HYUNGGU?”

“Uhh do you know… Adachi Yuto?”

***

“You didn’t get groceries yet, did you hyung?” Wooseok whined.  
“If you wanted fresh food so badly, you can get up and buy it yourself!” Yuto shouted back, dropping his heavy backpack to the ground and letting out a strangled sigh.

It had been a weird ass day.

Yuto didn’t usually feel things deep. He kept his emotions as placated as possible, which worked most of the time.

It worked until he stepped out on the field. The bright lights and roaring crowd, his worn leather glove on one hand, and the hard pitted ball in the other. That was when Yuto really felt everything, all at once. It’s what made him so skilled, his ability to pick up on everything happening and read the batter’s anticipation like a book. 

Point being, outside of the field, he usually wasn’t an emotional kind of person. So it was scary to him that the moment a random stranger literally stumbles into his life, that he’d suddenly be so… so enraptured.

He hadn’t even asked their name… but the minute he looked over his shoulder and met the raven haired cheerleader’s eye, he felt something weird. GOOD weird. Like his breath was suddenly taken out of his lungs, and his whole face was burning up. 

That doesn’t necessarily SOUND good, but it did feel good. Just being around the stranger made Yuto feel… happy. Really really happy.

“I invited Hyo-hyung over tonight.” Wooseok pushed past the older, trying to grab something out of the fridge.  
“Cool…” Yuto was too lost in thought to even comprehend what his roommate and best friend was trying to tell him.  
“You okay, hyung? You don’t look like you feel very well…”  
“I’m fine really, just a weird day.” He denied.  
“I had a weird day too,” Wooseok continued telling him about his day, but Yuto tuned him out in favor of trying to commit the stranger from the library’s face to memory.

“So what was so weird about YOUR day, hyung?” Wooseok quirked his head to the side, obvious suspicion written across his face. Yuto opted for a simple shrug.  
“I couldn’t get much studying done, the library was really distracting today,” He simply explained, which technically wasn’t a lie.

“Uh huh… sure verrry distracting…” Wooseok smirked knowingly, but Yuto had already tuned his younger best friend out. 

He hadn’t even asked for the boy’s name…


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunggu can't help the way he desperately wants to become Yuto's friend, and Yuto is all to happy to have him. Slow burn-ish? Will Hyungu get friendzoned?

“Adachi Yuto? The captain of the baseball team? The loner who always wears black?” Hui’s eyes got wider.  
“I met him at the library today.” Hyunggu shrugged, trying to play it off like he totally didn’t think that Yuto was by far one of the hottest people he’d ever met. 

“He’s friends with that Hyojong kid…” Hui snickered under his breath, frowning intensely.  
“Huh?” Hyunggu asked his best friend, confused as to why a fact about Hyojong was even relevant. He often thought Hui just mentioned Hyojong to convince himself of his disdain for the boy.

“Other than his terrible choice of friends, I approve!” The maroon haired older winked.  
“WHAT? When did I ever even say I was even interested in him?” Hyunggu shrieked blushing for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
“Are you NOT interested in him?” Hui bluntly asked, an all knowing expression on his face.  
“I mean… I…”  
“If the answer is anything other than NO, it means you’re interested.” The older told him wisely, knowing Hyunggu all too well.  
“So what? It doesn’t mean we’ll ever see each other again…” he denied, pouting slightly at the realization. If they had been attending the same university for a year, and they hadn’t crossed paths who was to say that they would cross paths again? It might’ve been pure luck that Hyunggu stumbled into Yuto, which somewhat made his heart start to hurt a little bit.

“Hyunggu-ah, I wouldn’t worry if I was you. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be,” Hui chuckled ruffling his hair fondly, “come on, help me hang this banner in the cafeteria.”

Hui-hyung knew just how to make him feel a bit more optimistic about things.

***

“Just because you’re my roommate doesn’t mean you get special privileges here.” Wooseok complained shoving Yuto off the side of the counter he had JUST cleaned.

It was exactly three days after Yuto's encounter with the distracting cheerleader in the library. With each passing hour, he had just hoped to see him again.

This is why Yuto usually didn’t like wishing for things. Because with hope comes loads of disappointment.

“Come on, one free coffee? At least give me that much,” Yuto begged, fidgeting and pulling at the perfectly arranged straws in their holder on the coffee shop counter.  
“No way! I smuggled you one last week and nearly got fired.” Wooseok frowned, but automatically smiled when the chimes on the door of the shop rang out signaling a new customer had entered. “I need to attend to an actually PAYING customer.”  
“Yeah yeah, sure,” Yuto waved the younger off with a roll of his eyes.

“Yuto-hyung?” 

He turned around slowly.  
“Oh, uh… hi?” Yuto stuttered, smiling like an idiot. The familiar shorter boy was dressed in a plain white T-shirt showing off his lean muscular figure and jeans that hugged his legs (and ass). In conclusion the cheerleader could make anything he wore look like it belonged on the red carpet.

“It’s nice to see you again, hyung,”  
“Yeah… uh…” Yuto, taken off guard, was an awkward mess. Well much more of an awkward mess than usual. He hoped his tanned skin would hide his obvious blush.  
“Who’s this?” Wooseok slid over behind the counter, smirking at his roommate mischievously.

“I’m Hyunggu, it’s uh nice to meet you,” the shortest of the trio smiled, a simple gesture that made Yuto’s pulse rate spike dramatically, and his mouth go dry.

He committed the name to memory before he realized it. Somehow the name just suited the younger in a way.

“I just met Yuto-hyung a couple days ago at the library…”  
“Oh?” Wooseok suddenly looked like he had a major epiphany, “the oddly distracting library?” He gave Yuto a sideways look.

“Huh?” Hyunggu bunched up his nose in confusion, a gesture that made him look more like a bunny than anything.  
“Sorry, I’m Wooseok. This idiot’s roommate, but I’m also a barista here. Do you want to order drink or…”  
“OH SORRY!” Hyunggu laughed embarrassed. Yuto just enjoyed the melodic twinkle of his laugh. A sound he would like to hear more often.

He couldn’t help but watch the raven haired contemplate what to order for a moment, his small pouty lips pursed in concentration. Taking notice of the cheerleader’s very appealing mouth sent Yuto into a fit of blushes and staring intensely down at the tiled floor.

“I’ll have a small hot chocolate,”  
“Not even a coffee?” Wooseok’s asked skeptically.  
“I’m not much of a caffeine person, it makes me jittery…” Hyunggu giggled. HE GIGGLED! ASGDHSJK

It was then when Yuto knew he just might be whipped.

***

Hyunggu didn’t usually go into coffee shops, except for maybe a cookie or two every once in a while (everyone’s got their guilty pleasures).

However after Hui canceled their regular lunch meetup, Hyunggu found himself without plans and without somewhere to go. Only to stop in an aesthetic looking coffee house and run into the one person he’d be thinking about.

“I’m not much of a caffeine person… it makes me jittery,” he explained laughing at the barista’s shocked face.

“Fine. One hot chocolate coming right up,” Wooseok, Yuto’s roommate, began on the order leaving both Hyunggu and Yuto standing together awkwardly.

“It’s funny, I’ve never come in here before,” Hyunggu mused.  
“Mmmm, it’s quiet and smells nice. I hang out here when Wooseok works shifts,” Yuto motioned towards the lanky giant working behind the counter, “you should uh… you should visit more often?” The end of the boy’s sentence turning into a question.

Hyunggu smiled to himself.  
“Well if you’re here, then I’d have a reason to come visit,” he tried to play it off casually, but his stomach was flipping. What if Yuto caught on? What if he just rejected him right then and there? Shit I’m an idiot… 

“Yeah uh… I… I’ll be here…” Yuto smiled shyly, meeting Hyunggu’s eyes then looking at the floor. The light blush on the baseball player’s tanned cheeks made him look cute… and hot as hell… at the same time? How?

Hyunggu knew he was fucking in deep.

“HERE’S your hot chocolate,” An abrasive voice interrupted Hyunggu’s thoughts as he was snapped back to reality.  
“Ah thanks…” He nodded gratefully taking the drink from Wooseok’s outstretched hands.  
“I get off in ten, wanna stick around until my shift ends? You seem like a fun enough hyung,” the barista offered, as if he knew something that Hyunggu didn't.

“Uh yeah totally I’d love that… WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FUN ENOUGH? I'm one of the funnest people you'll ever meet,” Hyunggu scowled about to hit the younger on the top of the head, but then realizing he probably couldn’t reach up that high. He settled for a firm pout instead, a laugh erupting from Yuto’s mouth as he watched the exchange.  
“That's not a word Hyung, oh shit someone’s about to order…” Wooseok jogged towards the other end of the counter, where a customer was tapping their foot.

“Wanna go sit?” Yuto offered shyly pointing to a booth near the counter. Hyunggu just nodded following the Japanese man to the table and sliding in across from him.

Sipping his now cold hot chocolate… his cold chocolate? He fell into an oddly comfortable conversation. What started with “how’s school going?” Led to Yuto making an Assassination Classroom reference which led to their all too emotional conversation about which anime were the best (of all time of course).

“Sailor Moon is the best! Accept it!” Hyunggu practically slammed the table, erupting into fits of laughter at his own intensity.  
“I mean it’s good and all, but Attack on Titan!” Yuto countered. This was the loudest Hyunggu had ever heard him speak, and it was thrilling to hear him raise his voice.  
“I…” he hung his head, “I’ve never seen it…”  
“You’ve NEVER seen Attack on Titan?” Yuto asked making an exaggerated shocked expression.  
“No I’ve never really been interested in it…”  
“You have to see it.” Yuto cut him off, not taking excuses.  
“I really don’t want viruses on my computer from the streaming sites…” he tried to say.  
“I’ve got the whole first season on DVD, you’ve got to come over and watch it sometime,”  
“DVD?” Hyunggu practically snorted. “What are you? A grandma who doesn’t know who the internet works?”  
“Hey come on! I’m nostalgic!” The athlete countered smiling all the while they argued.  
“Uh huh sure,” He laughed, losing himself in the conversation and not realizing that Yuto had invited him over.  
“Are you free on Fridays?”

His words caught in his throat. Usually Hyunggu would be partying with his hyungs on a Friday night, but he’d been to enough parties to last him a lifetime.

“Yeah!” He blurted out after weighing his options. “Friday night, completely free!”  
“Awesome… I…” Yuto smiled and all Hyunggu’s hesitations flew out the window. He’d do whatever it took to make Yuto smile like that more.  
“HEY, am I interrupting something?” Wooseok, now apron-less, decided to appear at that exact moment. Sliding into the booth next to Yuto, looking between the two with a smirk on his face.  
“I… just invited Hyunggu over to watch Attack on Titan, Friday night,” Yuto shrugged, but the dumb smile was still plastered on his face.  
“Oh I love that series, count me in!”

Hyunggu sighed inaudibly. OF COURSE the younger would be there, Wooseok was his roommate for heaven’s sake. Why was he so disappointed at this fact?

He finished off his cup sourly, but lit up when Yuto began speaking animatedly about his game coming up.  
“When is it?” Hyunggu asked.  
“It’s Friday, but in the afternoon.” Yuto explained, “it’s against the team we’ll probably meet in the playoffs, so I have to assess how we play against them,”  
“Yuto-hyung is really into strategy, he’s really anal about the stats and stuff…” Wooseok gestured, “one time I came home and the entire living room was covered in stat counters…”  
“Not the ENTIRE living room! I left you the couch!” Yuto justified frowning at his roommate.  
“Isn’t that what makes Yuto-hyung such a good Captain? He devotes a ton of time to his team?” Hyunggu defended on behalf of the older, sending him a warm smile.  
“SEE!” Yuto exclaimed. He couldn’t help but laugh at the athlete and his lanky roommate in an oddly comfortable atmosphere even though they'd just met.

Somehow Hyunggu felt like he’d been their friend for all his life. Especially with Yuto. He finally understood why Yuto chose to hang out alone. Why he chose not to go out and party, but instead watched anime at home with his giant roommate. That’s all the baseball player needed, it’s all he wanted. It’s what made him such a good team captain. He didn’t want the spotlight, or the popularity, he focused solely on the end goal. Working hard to make sure that his team got there even if that meant personal sacrifice. 

Hyunggu found himself falling deeper for the boy who was now more than just an enigma. He couldn’t catch himself now, already too deep. 

***

From that day the trio exchanged phone numbers, Hyunggu happy to save the contact: Yuto-hyung :) into his phone. 

Being all too occupied staring at the screen the next day at lunch, when Hui sat down beside him.

“Why are you grinning like that? It’s creepy…”  
“Thanks for ditching me at lunch yesterday, Hyung,” Hyunggu shot back with a smirk. Pocketing his device for now, but making sure the ringer was on.  
“Sorry, sorry. I had to meet with the teacher who’s helping sponsor the Summer barbecue.” Hui said with a sigh, “I would’ve much rather have ate lunch with you, Hyunggu-yah,”  
“Well I wouldn’t have.” He grinned, suddenly becoming very jumpy, “guess who I ate lunch with yesterday?”  
“Let me guess… uh… Adachi Yuto?” Hui deadpanned.  
“No, Jung Wooseok actually.” Hui gave him a confused expression, “him AND Yuto-hyung…” Hyunggu clarified smiling widely again.  
“He’s hyung now?” The older wrinkled his nose, “you started calling me that after a month, and he gets the title in less than three days?”  
“Jealous, hyung?” He asked in a teasing voice.  
“Jealous of Yuto? Hell no. Jealous of the success of your relationship? Maybe.” Hui sighed.  
“We’re not in a relationship hyung!” He denied, embarrassed at the notion.  
“Uh huh… and here I am. Having not been on a successful date in years Hyunggu-yah!” The maroon haired boy sighed.  
“Still pining over Hyojong-hyung?” Hyunggu knew exactly what Hui’s response would be.

“WHAT THE FUCK? That little piece of shit, no way in hell would I ever…”  
“It was a joke.” Hyunggu smirked when Hui realized what the younger was implying. “You sure overreacted there, now didn’t you hyung?”  
“Why am I still friends with you?” Hui asked scowling.  
“Ah lighten up, I get it. You absolutely do NOT think Hyojong-hyung is hot shit,” He laughed.  
“Thank you!” Hui said firmly, “how do you know him anyways?”  
“We’re both dance majors, Hui-hyung. We’ve got a bunch of classes together,” Hyunggu explained.  
“Oh…” the older almost seemed to deflate at this fact, all the ‘anger’ replaced with an emotion he was incapable of deciphering.  
“By the way, I can’t go to Shinwon’s party on Friday…” Hyunggu remarked feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. At this his cheeks heated up again.  
“What? Why?”  
“I’m busy.” Hyunggu shrugged.  
“With what? You’ve never turned down a party before!” Hui whined.  
“It’s just uhhh cheer stuff?” He suggested, the older shooting him a suspicious look.  
“You’re an awful liar. You’re lucky I give a shit.”  
“Ouch,” Hyunggu laughed, “don’t worry hyung, you’ll find someone eventually!”

He had little time to worry about Hui’s love life, when he had his OWN to worry about.

***

Friday. 

Hyunggu was internally freaking out. Even though it would be a hangout with some of Yuto’s other friends too, he still wanted to make a good impression.

Yuto-hyung will judge my outfit… he whined in his head, sorting through the clothes in his extensive closet.

Ever since the exchange of numbers happened, Hyunggu had a few conversations with the two roommates here and there. Feeling especially warm when Yuto sent adorable ‘good morning :)'s just to him. It’s sucked that cheer and baseball schedules overlapped. 

He finally decided on a red T-shirt, acid wash denim jacket and some leggings.

“I'm going out Hongseok-hyung!” Hyunggu called to his roommate grabbing his phone and keys, slipping on some shoes in the cluttered hall.  
“Shinwon’s party?” The older asked.  
“No… I’ve got other plans…” he stuttered.  
“Have funnn,” Hyunggu could hear the smirk in Hongmom’s voice. A nickname the older got for acting so much like a mom to his friends.

After locking the door behind him, Hyunggu checked the address sent to him in the group chat. Vaguely knowing where it was.

However vaguely knowing wasn’t knowing, as Hyunggu found himself aimlessly walking around campus as the sun began to set.

“Shit… where the hell is…”  
“Hyunggu?” A nasally voice asked. He turned around quickly to come face to face with Hyojong, a boy he shared a few classes with as being both dance majors. Although Hyunggu was more into modern dance and his cheerleading, Hyojong was the best popping hip hop dancer at the school.

“Hi hyung!” The cheerleader replied, happy to see a friend.  
“You look lost, where are you trying to go?” The boy with the bleached blonde hair asked, only being too concerned for his friend.  
“To uh… this address,” Hyunggu showed the address to the older.  
“That’s Wooseok and Yuto apartment… you’re going there too?” Hyojong seemed surprised. “Wait are YOU the one Yuto’s been talking about?”  
“What?”  
“No, it’s nothing. I’m going over there too.” Hyojong said with a smile, “want me to be your personal google maps?”  
“Oh shit you’re right I should’ve just used google maps… I’m an idiot…” He facepalmed.  
“It’s okay, now I have company.” Hyojong reassured the younger, “let’s go! I’ll race you!”  
“I don’t even know where it is!” Hyunggu whined.

They arrived at the apartment on the third floor, Hyojong knocking on the door.  
“Yo glad you two could make it!” Wooseok answered the door greeting them cheerfully. They followed him into the small but cozy living space.

Hyunggu observed the tiny details of the space, from the millions of books piled up along the counter space to the folders and folders of numbered sheets (only what Hyunggu assumed to be baseball statistics).

“Oh Yuto might seem a little… pissy tonight.” The giant roommate added in a more hushed voice, “they just lost pretty badly to their biggest competition,”  
“Oof.” Hyojong said wincing.  
“It’s okay though cause Attack on Titan and pizza always cheers him up,” Wooseok grinned taking some plates out of the cabinet.

The couch situated in front of the television was a brown leather material, probably thrifted from the amount of wear it possessed. Positioned in front of a coffee table that tilted slightly to the right, so if Hyunggu put his plate down it would slide off onto the floor.

Other than the small little faults, he generally liked the apartment. It had personality and you could obviously tell which two people owned it from the number of anime DVDs and manga books to the baseball gear slumped in the front hallway.

“He can always catch up,” Wooseok reasoned turning on the show from the very first episode. Hyunggu made it halfway through before he started to worry about Yuto’s whereabouts. As if he could just tell something was wrong.

“Hey, is hyung alright?” Hyunggu asked softly over the noise of the fight scene.  
“Yuto? He has been in there a while…” Wooseok looked over down the hall that led to the bedrooms. “Maybe you should go check on him?”  
“What?” He shrieked, “You’re his roommate shouldn’t you go check?”  
“He’d yell at me,” the taller reasoned.  
“And he wouldn’t yell at me?” Hyunggu asked frowning.  
“No.” Hyojong cut in, “He wouldn’t.”  
“Fine!” He stood up, putting his plate in the sink respectful of keeping another’s house clean. “I’ll see what’s up…”

Wooseok and Hyojong exchanged a knowing glance. Hyunggu giving them a dirty look as he walked down the hall past the entryway and down another hall.

He didn’t know which door led to Yuto, as one of the rooms had to belong to Wooseok as well.

“The left-side one…” Hyunggu decided with a nod. Knocking gently on the door.

“What do you want?” Replied a low toned voice laced with venom. Hyunggu took this as an invite in, gently pushing open the unlocked door.  
“Hyung?” He asked taking a deep breath stepping forward.  
“Oh…”  
“Hi…” finding himself standing across the room from the athlete who looked to have just gotten out of the shower. Jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips, with moisture still sticking to his skin.

Hyunggu’s mouth went dry as his eyes took in the older’s defined chest and abs, the flawless tanned skin, and arms beaten and worn from years of hard work. He just wanted to be pinned down by those arms, he wanted to have all of Yuto’s perfection to himself. To not let anyone else see the perfection that belonged to him. Heat surging through his body, not only to his cheeks as he lusted for the perfect man standing a few feet away. 

“Shit…” He hissed looking at the ground, not bringing his eyes up to meet the other’s.  
“Sorry I thought it was Wooseok at the door…”  
“Put on a shirt please!” Hyunggu shrieked, trying his best not to stare. Yuto just gave him a weird look and slipped on an oversized white T-shirt.

“You’re missing the show…” the older commented pointing towards the door that was opened a crack, sounds from the anime seeping in.  
“I was worried…” Hyunggu replied earnestly.  
“About what? About how my team was completely and utterly crucified today? Shit, you should’ve seen the score…” Yuto ran a hand through his messy half dried hair, collapsing on the bed. Hyunggu couldn’t help but understand, sitting next to him for comfort.  
“I get it…” he hung his head.  
“I hate losing, this feeling sucks…” Yuto groaned into his hands, “it was so fucking embarrassing.”  
“It’s over now, there’s nothing you can do to change it.” Hyunggu gently rubbed the defeated boy’s arm, totally not because he wanted to touch him. “Plus look on the bright side, you learned so much about the other team. Next time you play them you can use that against them,”  
“You really are a cheerleader…” Yuto mused staring up at the optimistic boy leaning over him. Suddenly Hyunggu really wanted to lean down and kiss the perfect boy smiling up at him. Except if Yuto didn’t like him back, it would hurt thousands of times more than just not knowing. It would ruin the fairly young friendship that he wanted to hold onto.  
“How about we go grab some cold pizza and you catch me up on what happened?” he suggested standing up before the urge to kiss his hyung became too much to bear.  
“Mm I’m too tired…”  
“Get up hyunggg,” He pulled the taller to his feet off the bed, laughing as Yuto went limp. Leaving only Hyunggu holding the both of them up, “I’m going to drop you.” He warned giggling.  
“Fine, I’m up, I’m up.”

“You two missed the first episode…” Hyojong told them, taking another mouthful of popcorn.  
“Aw…” Hyunggu remarked, mocking sincerity.  
“Honestly whatever you two were doing took a while…” The bleached blonde haired dancer gave them both suggestive looks.  
“HYUNG!” They both shrieked.  
“I’m joking sheesh, play the second episode already,”

Hyunggu left the cozy apartment with an awkward goodbye to Yuto, the only one still awake after five consecutive episodes.  
“I’ll see you around, hyung,” He said not sure whether to hug or shake the taller’s hand. Yuto didn’t seem like a very skinship-y kind of dude, but then again he did collapse on top of Hyunggu earlier.  
“Maybe uhhh… you could come over to finish the series? I mean there are 20 episodes left…” Hyunggu smiled, not caring about the ever present blush on his cheeks anymore.  
“I’d love that…”  
“Bye Hyunggu-ah.” and Yuto wrapped him in a warm hug, Hyunggu only hesitating a half second before hugging him back. His scent was like fresh cotton, sweet and subtle but he committed it to memory nonetheless. He wanted to remember everything about Yuto, from his inability to act cute to his weathered warm hands.  
“Bye Yuto-hyung,” He sighed blissfully.

***

And so it became almost natural that Friday nights were reserved for binging anime over at Yuto and Wooseok’s place. It was hard for Hyunggu to see the two during the week, as cheer practice and helping out Hui and Shinwon with student government events sucked up most his time.

“Again? You haven’t been out with us for the past two weeks!” Hui whined.  
“Yeah come on Hyunggu, you can’t be studying THAT much.” Shinwon gave him a suspicious look his way. Hyunggu hid a smile by biting the inside of his cheek.  
“You two can have fun without me.” He laughed at Hui’s pouty face, making him look like a fish.  
“We’ll find out where you’re going…”  
“Creepy, hyung. Creepy.” He hit his friend on the shoulder.

“You know Yuto has a game in a few days…” Wooseok told the group absentmindedly pouring fresh popcorn into a ceramic bowl.  
“Really?” Hyunggu’s eyes lit up knowing that this was a chance to see the athlete perform.  
“Don’t feel like you have to go,” Yuto said shaking his head.  
“It’s also the first playoffs game…” Wooseok informed them taking a sideways look at Hyunggu as if to get the hint that it would actually be a big deal if he could come.  
“Count me in.” Hyojong chimed in raising his hand.  
“Yeah I’ll be there,” Hyunggu decided, knowing that he’ll just have to cancel whatever plans he already had to make the game.  
“Really?” Yuto’s eyes lit up at the younger’s declaration.  
“Yeah,” He giggled at the enthusiasm, “I promise.”  
Scooting a little closer to Yuto this time, he let himself drift off on the older’s shoulder. Knowing that he was safe and sound as long as Yuto was there with him.

“You really should tell him.” Wooseok whispered trying not wake the sleeping boy.  
“Shut up.” Yuto said plainly, adjusting so his arm was around Hyunggu instead of awkwardly poking his face.  
“Just saying.” Wooseok shrugged, attention focusing back on the show. Should he tell Hyunggu? The real question being did he even had a chance with Hyunggu in the first place.

The small, peppy dancer with visuals that would put even Kim Soohyun to shame. Yuto couldn’t find a flaw, no matter how hard he looked. It was a miracle the cheerleader even agreed to befriend him in the first place.

“Goodnight Yu-Hyung…” the small boy whispered in his sleep.  
“Night Hyunggu.”

***

“SHIT! Where am I…” Hyunggu woke up, the light streaming through the cracks in the curtains. He was in a bedroom… an unfamiliar bedroom… Oh never mind he knew exactly where he was.

He got up and yawned to find his phone on the charger next to the bed.  
“8AM... Saturday… I should go back to sleep…” he groaned, standing up and stretching out his legs. Trudging into the kitchen still in his jeans and T-shirt from the night before.  
“Morning…” Wooseok whispered busy in the kitchen, pointing towards a limp figure asleep on the couch, “I wanted to dump water on him to wake him up…”  
“Evil dongsaeng!” Hyunggu glared at Wooseok then looked back to the couch. Yuto was sound asleep, whispering softly through his breaths. He felt bad that the older was forced to sleep on the couch while he stole his bed. The scent of Yuto’s sheets helping him sleep especially well that night.

“I love…”

Hyunggu froze at Yuto’s sleeping words.

“I love… I love Taiyaki…” 

He was almost disappointed, but Yuto mumbling in his sleep was adorable so he’d forgive it.

“Wake up hyung…” Hyunggu gently shook Yuto awake, being the all merciful person that he usually wasn’t.  
“Mmm morning.” Yuto’s eyes blinked open, warm and iridescent as usual.  
“Wooseok’s making breakfast…”

Leaving Wooseok and Yuto’s apartment was like leaving a warm comfortable blanket on a Winter morning.  
“I’ll see you on Tuesday hyung…”  
“Wait you’re actually going to the game?” Yuto asked surprised.  
“Of course!” Hyunggu pouted, “What makes you think I’d skip out on your big game?”  
“Don’t expect some cinematic ninth inning or anything,” the older joked, standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway. Hyunggu deciding whether to hug the taller or not.  
“What’s a… ninth inning?” He asked hesitantly, but Yuto just burst out laughing.  
“Don’t worry, just have Hyojong-hyung or Wooseok-Ah explain everything to you.”  
“Sounds good hyung,” and without a pause, he wrapped his significantly smaller body around the Japanese student in an awkward but warm embrace, “good luck… this is for if I don’t see you before the game,” he gave him a small kiss on the side of the cheek and giggled as Yuto’s cheeks turned pink. “Bye hyung!” The shorter gleefully called before bouncing down the hall and not turning back to see Yuto standing completely still, shell shocked.

***

“Hey Hui-hyung, do you want to come to the game with me on Tuesday?” He asked, over at Hui’s place doing homework on a Sunday.  
“Huh? You never go to baseball… AH so you really are whipped,” the older joked.  
“Quit it!” He whined, tempted to throw his pencil at the now silver haired student.  
“Count me in… wait is Hyojong going to be there?” Hui made a disgusted face as if the very word felt abrasive to his tongue.  
“Yes… honestly Hui, I don’t get why you hate him so much. He’s a good guy,” Hyunggu sighed knowing that even his words couldn’t change the older’s option of the bleached blonde haired friend of Yuto’s.  
“He’s a slacker first of all, I don’t even see how he got into this university…”  
“Hyung, you don’t know that that’s true.” Hyunggu defended scowling.  
“I’m sorry Hyunggu-Ah, I just don’t get along with him,” Hui shook his head.  
“Fine, so are you coming to the game or not?”  
“Well... Since I already said yes…”  
“I don’t get the way your brain works, hyung.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re wearing a beret unironically?” Hyojong snorted seeing Hyunggu approach their seats in the stands.

It was Tuesday, the sun was glaring down from up ahead. Hyunggu had spent the entire night studying what the hell baseball was and why it has so many weird terms and symbols. If he was going to watch a game, he sure as hell would know exactly what’s going on.

“Well I think it looks great Hyunggu-ah.” Hui cut in sharply from behind him. Hyojong’s eyes suddenly widened at the sound of the second voice, silently mouthing "Shit".  
“Yeah me too hyung,” Wooseok smiled like the literal flower he was.  
“Thanks… I didn’t really have a baseball cap. So I thought this was the closest?” He giggled at his own weird logic adjusting the small black beret sat atop his head.  
“Yeah makes sense,” Hyojong drawled sarcastically, causing most (not Hui) of the group to laugh. “Hey I’m going to get some popcorn, anyone wanna come?”

The three who were expected to respond held the silence out a bit longer than necessary just to tease Hyojong.

“WOW thanks,” Hyojong rolled his eyes, this time ALL of the group (yes, Hui too) laughed.  
“I’ll go if I HAVE to,” Hyunggu grinned evilly.  
“Hurry up,” the older blonde called back over his shoulder, Hyunggu loosely trailing him.

Once the two were out of the stands and walking towards the snack-bar Hyojong suddenly looked worried.  
“Hey, do you know why Hui hates me?”  
“Huh?” Hyunggu asked confused, “I thought you two hated each other… like a mutual hate kind of thing…”  
“I’ve only spoken to Hui twice, this being the third and every time he’s seemed so closed off…” Hyojong muttered trudging along with a defeated sigh.  
“I wouldn’t take it personally hyung.” He comforted the older, “I’m sure it’s just Hui being stupid as usual,”  
“Haha I sure hope so,” Hyojong grinned, looking more relieved. “Now… speaking of friendship how’s it going with Yuto?”  
“What?” Hyunggu shrieked, “its fine. We’re good friends…”  
“I heard you spent the night?”  
“Yuto slept on the fucking couch hyung!”  
“Fine fine, I won’t push it. But if they win tonight we should make a bet…”  
“What?” Hyunggu asked nervously, “what kind of bet?”  
“If they win you kiss Yuto on the lips, no loopholes! And if they lose I pay you 200…”  
“200 dollars?” Hyunggu shrieked. “It’s a deal.”

They shook on it.

“I know you just want to have an excuse to kiss Yuto…”  
“Shut up hyung!”

Returning to their seats just before the game began.  
“Good evening everyone! One half of your announcing duo for today, it’s Yeo One.”  
“And the second half, I guess? I’m Jinho.”  
“Let’s get today’s first playoff game started!” The first more enthusiastic announcer shouted into the mic.

Hyunggu was already screaming along with the rest of the crowd in anticipation. For him it was in anticipation to see Yuto appear.

“Facing off against our beloved Cranes, meet the challenger, the Busan University Bobcats!” The second said, as the guest team took the field waving, but met with boos instead of cheers. Hyunggu reacted right along with them.  
“And welcoming back the home team that’s poised to take the throne… this year’s SEOUL UNIVERSITY CRANES!”

The crowd roared as the home team took the field, Hyunggu watching intently for Yuto to appear. And oh did he make an entrance, as the last out of the tunnel the captain ran out waving to the crowd, a winning smile on his face.

Hyunggu screamed louder, knowing that he was being drown out by the crowd. Yuto just seemed so different, so confident and poised. Unlike the usually socially awkward student he seemed to be.

Seeing Yuto for the first time in something that wasn’t all black was also a shocker, and Hyunggu noticed how well the uniform suited him.  
“Shit he’s hot as fuck…” Hyunggu thought, feeling the confidence literally radiating off the player.

“We will now hear the national anthem, please rise.”

Hyunggu tried to keep his eyes on the South Korean flag, but they kept drifting down to the field where Yuto was standing perfectly still. His baseball cap over his heart. It was a scene of beauty that Hyunggu just couldn’t take his eyes off of.

Then the game actually began, Yuto on the pitching mound.

Hyunggu couldn’t do anything but admire the athlete. His posture and technique flawless, but he could also sense something more. Like Yuto wasn’t just throwing a ball and hoping the batter wouldn’t be able to make contact. The older was constantly hyper aware of everything. From the batter’s stance, to the signals the coach was giving from the bench.

“STRIKEOUT!” One of the announcers shouted joyfully. Hyunggu knew that much about baseball to know that was a good sign.

While the others would get up and get snacks, Hyunggu couldn’t take his eyes off the game. No one decided to bother him either.  
“HELL YEAH!” He shouted after another strikeout. Ending the third inning score 2 - 0 the other team having NO runs.

“Sheesh you’re really into it,” Hyojong poked at his shoulder as if testing if he was still alive.  
“Sorry…”  
“He’s not really into the game he’s just really into Yuto…” Wooseok jabbed from Hyunggu’s other side.  
“HEY!” He whined pouting at the giant. “I thought you were the nice one.”  
“Think again hyung,” Wooseok said without hesitation, everyone just laughed at their maknae.

The game seemed to be very one sided and by the seventh inning’s end it was pretty obvious that the Cranes would wind up victorious.  
“All in part due to Yuto’s incredible pitching in the first half…” Hyunggu thought proudly. The main pitcher had been given a break as the score deficit was near impossible for the other team to comeback from. The game getting significantly less interesting when Yuto was rested.

“He’s usually near last on the batting order too,” Hyojong said, “he’s bound to make a reappearance…”  
“Yuto-hyung?”  
“Yeah, he's still got to hit…”  
“Mmm…” Hyunggu bounced in his seat excitedly as the seventh inning closed. The score 10-2.

Eighth inning, the sun was setting slowly over the stadium as evening faded into night.

“AND NEXT AT BAT, the captain of your home team, the infamous number 1, the handsome, the talented ADACHI YUTO!” Yeo one shouted. Suddenly as if he flicked a switch the stadium came to life once again, shouting a rallying chant.

“YUTO-DA! YUTO-DA! YUTO-DA!”

“What does it mean?” Hyunggu asked Hyojong between shouts.  
“It’s Yuto, bitch…” 

Yuto jogged up the plate bowing to the crowd slightly. Hyunggu screamed as did everyone else in the crowd. Before Yuto picked up the wooden bat he glanced upwards into the crowd.

“Yuto-hyung!” Hyunggu cheered, alongside him Hyojong and Wooseok were cheering as loud as they could as well. Yuto looked up and saw them, showing a sunny smile. Hyunggu stared down at the seemingly legend of a baseball player, and Yuto met his eyes giving him a small smirk before turning around and getting in stance.

His heart racing, both in flusteredness and anticipation. Yuto had smirked… AT HIM! His fanboy heart couldn’t take it.

“STRIKE ONE!” Yuto had swung to early missing the speed ball by a centimeter or less.

“Cmon Yuto…” Hyunggu crossed his fingers sitting in the front of his seat. “Hyung…”

The batter let a ball slide out of the strike zone, knowing not to swing.

On the third pitch, not even having two strikes yet, the bat made contact. Hyunggu held his breath hearing the signature crack of the wood meeting the leather.

“IT’S A HOME RUN! ADACHI YUTO HIS A TWO RUN HOMER IN THE EIGHTH INNING!” Jinho was the first screaming (unexpectedly) into the microphone.

“YUTO-DA! YUTO-DA!” The crowd chanted as the captain rounded the bases. Waving and smiling confidently as he did so, like a totally different person.

“Looks like that seals our deal then…” Hyojong said to Hyunggu sitting beside him.  
“Huh?”  
“The deal remember? You’ve got to kiss Yuto…”  
“That was a childish deal…” Hyunggu retorted, but knowing it was all in vain as Hyojong couldn’t be swayed. The game ended, ninth inning, score: 12 to 4.

“Go!” Hyojong cackled as the viewers in the stands piled onto the field.  
“What?” Hui asked giving Hyunggu a warning look before disappearing in the crowd. He pushed forward, trying to find his way to the center of the huddle where the star players were being lifted up by the crowd. It was suffocating, and with Hyunggu’s unexceptional height, he couldn’t spot Yuto or any of the others.

“Hyung…” He yelped, being pushed and pulled as the crowd surged forwards.  
“Hyunggu-ah?”  
“Hyung!” He looked around, seeing the crowd clearing in front of him, revealing the hero of the game. “Yuto!” He laughed as the taller scooped him up in a hug.  
“Thanks for coming…” Yuto looked down at him, smiling so his eyes became little crescents. Hyunggu’s heart fluttered as he leaned closer as if it were only natural.  
“Anything for you, hyung,” he giggled, stealing the athelete’s baseball cap from off his head, and playfully squishing his cheeks.  
“Hyunggu-yah…” Yuto whined, Hyunggu only taking this as a positive cue.  
“You were amazing out there, hyung…” with those words, Hyunggu gently brought his lips to the older’s chapped ones. It was like a realization when their lips met. Hyunggu could only describe it as an epiphany moment. He wanted to be with Yuto… as close as they possibly could be, forever. He wanted to be the only one to cuddle in his warmth and feel his plump chapped lips.

It was brief, only lasting for a few seconds before Hyunggu reluctantly parted from the older. Yuto standing frozen in shock, as his hand involuntarily came up to touch his mouth.  
“Hyunggu... “ The baseball player stuttered. Hyunggu suddenly realized that maybe Yuto didn’t like it, that he was uncomfortable with his friend kissing him so suddenly.  
“I’m sorry… I… Hyojong and I made a bet and…” He tried to explain, already tearing up.  
“Hyojong dared you to do this?” The taller suddenly got angry, “that son of a bitch…”  
“Yuto-hyung, I’m sorry!” Hyunggu cried, feeling his heart breaking each minute Yuto backed further away from him.  
“I’ve got to go…”  
“Hyung…”  
“Sorry, I never meant for you to be wrapped up in this.” and with those words Yuto was gone. Disappeared into the crowd.

Hyunggu just stood there, alone in the middle of the crowd. Having everything he ever wanted one minute, then losing it the next. His heart hurt so bad.

“Hyunggu, Hyunggu!” A voice snapped him out of his head. “Let’s get you home, it’s been a long day…” Hui pulled Hyunggu off the field.  
“Hyung… I….” He sobbed finally letting it all go in the confines of his best friend’s car. “He rejected me…”  
“C’mon, let’s get you home…” Hui gently handed the pack of tissues to the younger. Hyunggu was exhausted, falling asleep in the vehicle as it hummed down the highway.


	3. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunggu works towards getting over rejection, but can't bring himself to do so. With all things coming to an end at the annual dance showcase. What felt like true love may not come to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow can't believe this fic came to an end so quickly, haha. I'm posting a day early bc no wifi tomorrow, and HuiDawn edition in the works. Wish I could eat Fettucine Alfredo folks. Please comment and/or give feedback? I know my writing is shit, so there's always room for improvement.

“What the fuck do you mean?”

Hyunggu awoke to the sound of Hui’s aggressive shouts.

“This is why you’re the fucking worst! I should’ve never let Hyunggu hang out with you.” The older shouted from outside his bedroom door.  
“YES FINE, I’ll meet with you later, but not now! Hyunggu’s still asleep and… NO I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH HIM YOU SICK BASTARD! Yeah, coffee shop later, not looking forward to it… Kay bye.” 

Hyunggu trudged out of his bedroom at the sound of Hui hanging up the phone.

“Hyung? Who was it?” He asked cautiously, grabbing another pack of tissues and blowing his nose.  
“Just Hyojongie, nothing you have to worry about Hyunggu-yah. I made you breakfast!” Hui said all too cheerily, just reminding Hyungu of how awful he looked. Collapsing at his spot at the table Hyunggu let himself cry into his napkin for a few minutes. Love hurt so much.

“It’s alright, it’s alright. Everything will be fine,” Hui comforted him, patting his shoulder. “I’ve got to go out a little later, will be you okay at home alone?”  
“Hyung, I’m not a child,” Hyunggu pathetically tried to smile his usual bright grin, but it was all lacking in cheer.  
“I know, I know. You’re so strong, I know this hurts Hyunggu-yah…”  
“How could you know?” Hyunggu sobbed again, this time tears falling onto the steaming pancakes that Hui had cooked for him. “It’s not like you’ve ever been in love before…”  
“Hyunggu-yah, I love you and Shinwon, and Hongseok. It’s a different love, sure, but I wouldn’t be able to bear losing any of you. I’m here for you…”  
“And Wooseok? And Hyojong?” Hyunggu asked hopefully.  
“And Wooseokie,” Hui grinned, “Never in hell would I ever even remotely like Hyojong, sorry.”  
“Ha, love you too hyung,” Hyunggu laughed, “now go have fun on your coffeeshop date…”  
“IT’S NOT A DATE!” Hui shrieked.

Hyunggu spent all day at home, sobbing over episodes of Attack on Titan and eating Hui’s homemade cooking. Heartbreak was hard, everyone said it gets better over time, but Hyunggu didn’t think so. Being apart from Yuto and knowing they would probably never talk like they used to hurt the most.

“Hyunggu I found some delicious Taiyaki for dessert to cheer you up…” Hui unlocked the door to the younger’s apartment having a key, finding said younger on the couch having cried himself to sleep.  
“Hmmm… Yuto loves Taiyaki…” He mumbled waking up back in reality.  
“Feeling better?” Hui tried to act sympathetic, but he was hiding a smile. Something Hyunggu could pick up on. His hyung was hiding something.  
“What happened?” Hyunggu asked smirking suggestively, “did you have a good time with Hyojong?”  
“NO… Wooseok was there too…” Hui whispered the last part to himself almost.  
“Uh huh…”  
“Honestly you need to get out of the house Hyunggu-yah. Your dance showcase is coming up, and you still need to practice…”  
“I’ll go to dance practice, but that’s it.” He said firmly, “my head is not in the right space for thinking…”  
“Fine, as long as it gets you out of the apartment. I’ll have Shinwon and Hyojong get the notes in class for you,”  
“Thanks hyung…” Hyunggu couldn’t have been more grateful.

The next day he left the house to go down to the dance studio. The sunlight hurting his eyes as he hissed at the sudden brightness.

The dance studio was luckily empty.

Muscle memory served him well, as it had been a couple days since his last run through of the routine. It was a blend of modern dance and ballet, and Hyunggu knew it by heart. Every so often he’d pause the music sit on the floor and let himself cry a little bit, but he’d tell himself to get back up again and finish the routine.

It was the night before the showcase and Hyunggu didn’t know if he could make it through.

“You can do this Hyunggu-yah.” Hui shook him smiling brightly.  
“I'm not so sure hyung…”  
“Don’t doubt yourself! You’ve poured everything into this performance.” Hyunggu just nodded psyching himself out. “Good, now meet me back here after the performance, got it?”  
“Okay hyung.” He heads the audience settling into their seats. Five minutes to showtime.  
“You’re going to kill it out there,”

He gathered as much confidence as he could and took to the stage. The bright lights blinding him for a second before he could make his way center stage. The crowd watching with analytical eyes, either skeptics or fans with no in between.

He took starting position only to spot a tall looming figure in the audience. However when the lights went up, the tall figure was wearing a spotted green sweater. Not Yuto, but was it Wooseok? Would Wooseok really come all the way out to his showcase? And was that Shinwon next to him?

Hyunggu didn’t get any more time to think before the music began, and he started dancing. Dancing on reflex, to the beat of the music. Slowly and sharply executing moves that only the most flexible would be capable of.

Twirling across the stage, Hyunggu felt his eyes begin to water. Having to hold on until the end.

For dancing always made him emotional. When he was younger, all the children in grade school would tease and torment him for being a dancer. The only male dancer at the school. It made him want to quit, despite his love for the art so much. Even his father tried to persuade him to quit.

But it was his mother who had convinced him to stick with it. She saw how much he enjoyed it, and she also saw potential. Fully supporting his dream of becoming a dance major. It was too bad she hadn't been able to make it to his showcase, but traveling the distance between Seoul and his hometown wasn't worth it for a three minute show. He promised her he'd record it, and send it afterwards.

He finished the routine out, tears trailing makeup down his face, sweat sticking to his skin under the harsh lights. The applause was thundering, he heard Wooseok, Shinwon, and Hui's signature voices shouting out cheers from the crowd. He felt... empty.

He was supposed to be feeling incredible, amidst the positive feedback just flowing from the audience. But he was looking back through the crowd and he couldn't see the person that would've made his show that much more worth it. It sucked being in love, constantly having your hopes up then smashed back down to the ground. To shatter in little shards that cut you up inside. 

It hurt so bad, like a dull ache in Hyunggu's chest. He knew he wasn't over Yuto. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be over Yuto, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be.

Hyunggu took a bow, and then another before turning to leave the stage to try to find Hui. However when he turned around, his heart stopped.

"Hyung?" He ran as fast as he could, afraid that the taller would just turn around and leave. However, Yuto didn't. Instead opening his arms and letting Hyunggu cling onto him.  
"Be careful of the thorns..." Yuto moved the giant bouquet of roses away from the shorter.  
"Yuto-hyung, I..." Hyunggu stuttered, it was the first time he'd seen Yuto in person since the incident a week ago, "what are you doing here?"  
"Ahem," Yuto cleared his throat, his cheeks already dusted with light pink, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for..."  
"Hyung, you don't have to apologize." Hyunggu stepped back hearing the hesitation in the older's voice, his heart aching. Yuto was rejecting him... for good... "I should've recognized your boundaries."  
"No, Hyunggu just let me finish," Yuto hissed in a jumpy manner that was totally unlike Yuto, "I should've told you sooner... I'm such an idiot for getting you wrapped up in this."  
"Wrapped up in what hyung?" Hyunggu didn't allow himself any hope. Not when he was expecting the worst.  
"I like you Hyunggu, Wooseok knows, Hyojong knows, everyone knows. They know I'm totally whipped," Yuto sighed the words spilling out. Hyunggu's heart leapt, it was like all his dream's for the past week coming true.  
"I like you too, Hyung." He whispered blushing bright red.  
"What?" Yuto looked up in shock, "you do?"  
"Yeah," He nodded shyly looking up to see Yuto's eyes a mixture of hope and disbelief.  
"I mean I thought Hyojong was just being an asshole as usual, and..." Hyunggu leaned up and cut Yuto's rambling off with a warm kiss.

His lips felt so warm, sending heat pulsating throug his veins. Yuto's lips were just as soft as Hyunggu remembered, plump and perfect for Hyunggu to kiss. Hyunggu kissed deeply, and Yuto kissed right back just until they ran out of air. Hyunggu pulled back reluctantly, loving the way the taller's lips were reddened, and his hair messy from his hands.  
"Oh and these are for you," Yuto smiled handing him the bouquet of red roses that was almost bigger than his small frame.  
"They're beautiful..."  
"Just like you,"  
"CORNY HYUNG!" He laughed hitting the Japanese student on the shoulder and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Anyone up for dinner?" Hui's voice interrupted them, pulling apart to see Hyojong, Hui, Shinwon, and Wooseok smiling at them with weird expressions.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Hyunggu demanded.  
"Just before you two started sucking face," Shinwon said crudely.  
"The first or second time?" He frowned.  
"Get a room you two!" Hyojong just cackled, "who's up for some pizza?"  
"Let's go Hyojongie!" Hui replied leading the way out of the backstage area.

"We'll finish this later," Yuto assured Hyunggu giving him a small peck on the lips and offering the shorter his hand. Hyunggu took it without hesitation, feeling the urge to kiss Yuto again, but resisting.  
"Okay," he giggled squeezing Yuto's hand and cuddling into his side. A perfect fit.

To Hyunggu, he thought he had made the best life altering decision ever.


End file.
